Curiosity Kills
by EisKrahe-SturmKrahe
Summary: The Romantic Misadventure of Tao's first try at being a 'Woman'. Curious as to what it means to be intimate with someone, Taokaka turns to the one person she has feelings for. Who else would make a good 'mate' for her other than the good guy. . .


**AN: This story was a request from , I decided to give this one shot out to the masses, Happy Holidays and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Curiosity Kills**

"Do you understand miss Tao?" the brown haired man asked.

"YES!" answered the hooded figure next to him. She really didn't but she figured she knew enough to get by. Bang, the ninja in green next to her, had explained what he knew to her about romance but he had never done very well in that department for himself but she had to ask someone and he liked to talk. To her most men were like him, they were just kind of there and they would talk to her but they didn't matter. Only a few men caught her attention and if they did they rarely ended well for them. The suited man Hazuma had caught her attention but her opinion on him was to stay away. He was not a very good guy, good guy was a good guy. _That's why he's good guy,_ Taokaka chimed to herself as she watched Bang's face light up in success.

"Good! I am happy that I could help you. I am going to go visit miss Litchi, so best of luck miss Tao." He turned and started for the clinic as he started to grin idiotically, "Perhaps karma will lean my way from helping you." Taokaka's tail twitched as she watched him pad away silently. Tao had never really understood the idea of romance and intimacy but if Bang was right perhaps it would be fun.

"Best of Luck with the Boobie Lady!" Tao shouted before turning away from him and stretching. "Romance, nyu?" Tao spent most of her time traveling and helping the Kaka clan while away from them and found no time to think about it before but since everything had become so quiet lately she thought now was a good time to give it a shot. She hunted bounties for her clan but more often than not went on her own adventures, or dozed off, or played in the grass, or collected random things only a cat or a kaka could love, or a. . .

"I'm Bored. Let's find the good guy. He'll help" She mewed. Shrinking down to a crouch she sprung into movement, quickly dashing over curbs and random bystandards on her way out of town.

* * *

"What the HELL is that Rabbit's problem?!" Bitched the Bloodedge. "If she tries to bite me one more time I swear I'm gonna do her in, I don't care if Valkenhayn is there." Ragna had woke up on the street again after another unannounced 'visit' to Rachel's lair with a headache, two holes in his neck and a new set of insults thrown in his face. He would meal them over in his head until he saw her again. "How come every time I see her I get called a brute or a pedophile or something else like that. God damn pisses me off."

Ragna picked up his sword and started down the alley and cautiously turned the corner. Since his last engagement with the NOL things had become eerily quiet but the bounties on his head still made his practice of prudence worth continuing. Ragna wished he could just relax but every time he tried to something would ruin his good mood. Last time he found a place to settle for a quiet evening Jin rode in fire and brimstone, _Well Ice and Brimstone,_ but he still ruined it. Before that was Noel; she found him as he sat down for a quiet meal and she kept trying to talk to him but the flushing stammering was pissing him off so he told her off, _AGAIN,_ and ended up just leaving so she would shut up. Before that was. . . _Oh, yeah_. . .Hakumen tried to cut off his head right as he was drifting off to sleep. "I hate these bastards." He said to himself as he added this latest interruption to his list. Ragna headed away from a crowd of people who were gathered in front of a shop display, he wanted to be left alone right now and since he didn't know where he was he thought it smart to avoid possible flash mobs. One person recognizes him and it could all be over very quickly. "Where the Hell am I?"

Ragna searched the streets for half an hour before he found anything he recognized. "Ragna the Bloodedge!"

"Shit." Ragna slipped the obscenity under his breath. It was that idiot Bang. Why of all places am I here, at that damned clinic?

"I am very glad to see you Mr. Ragna, miss Tao said she wanted to see you. I am surprised she is not yet with you, I expected that she would have found you by now." Bang jumped off of a wooden banister and landed feet away from Ragna. Ragna grasped the hilt of his sword but Bang stood calmly as if he knew the outlaw wouldn't strike him down. _THAT PISSES ME OFF!_ Ragna internal raged as he grip around his sword twitched and then eased.

"Why would she be looking for me?" Ragna asked warily as a busty woman in a loose fitting red dress came to the window ledge from once Bang had come. Litchi's eye brows rose in a show of curious amusement but she closed the panels to the window and quickly clacked away. Bang turned and visible became sullen at the gesture.

"Oh miss Litchi wait!" Bang pleaded passively before returning his attention to the white haired man, "She wanted to see you. Seems simple enough of a reason to me."

"Uh huh." Ragna mused bluntly, "Right. Of course she would."

"Well she did also want-"

"I'll find her just don't get in my way. And DON'T Tell anyway I'm here." Ragna interrupted. With a loud sigh of annoyance he turned his back on the ninja and begun to trot away. He thought he heard something from the man but dismissed it. _He's an Idiot, it doesn't matter._

* * *

Ragna patrolled the city for a few hours and found no trace of the cat-girl, everyone he asked said they hadn't seen her except for some old drunk bastard who said she clawed him and if she was a friend of his that he deserved compensation. Ragna told him to beat it before he beat him within inches of his life with the blunt side of his sword. . . that's putting it the nice way. "Damn Tao is hard to find when you're looking for her. This isn't worth the effort." He moaned to himself in defeat. During his trek the winds began to set in and the sun crept closer to the horizon throwing a frightful chill into the evening air. He hated the cold, it made his life on the road so much more noticeable he'd say shitty normally but not today; today he was in a town and thus could do what outlaws did best. . . Squat. He was a lawful outlaw and thus enjoyed the privacy and a lack of NOL agents out to get him for kicking someone out of their house. It was just easier that way. "Tao can wait, I'm getting out of this wind."

Ragna scanned the building looking for something that shouted out in his mind 'ABANDONED' and his lips quirked into an almost wicked smirk as he spotted a short building with cracks and worn down paint on a sigh that sat disregarded on the ground from when it fell from the structure. Walking faster than he normally would Ragna made his way towards the building but stopped just shy of the entrance when he saw three men with jagged looking knives in their hands surrounding a young woman. God damn it, can't I even have a minute?! He asked himself as he drew his Bloodedge and started towards the men at a jog. "We're gonna have our way with you, You know we're wanted men." the tallest of the three growled as he brandished his dagger towards the top of the girls jacket. The smallest of the three laughed deep in his throat as the other one ran a hand over his hair and then started thrusting and gyrating his hips as she whimpered and begun to cry. _That one is going First!_

**"DEATHSPIKE!"** Ragna roared as he whipped his sword up from the group and it plowed into the gyrating thug with a firm smack. The other two men gaped at the white haired man and he just smiled at them. "You say you're wanted? I doubt that!" Ragna punched the smallest one in the face and the slammed his sword into his chest, gurgling a horrible sound of pain he crumpled. The last man rose his knife but dropped it and turned to bolt away. Ragna considered chasing him but he wasn't worth the effort. One man was passed out with a broken nose and a few broken ribs the other was slumped against the opposite wall of the girl with blood seeping from his head. _The girl_, Ragna faced her and put his sword down, the girl was still crying. "Hey girl, you're alright now stop crying."

She continued to weep as she slowly dropped to the ground, her knees finally giving out on her. _Crap, she's still crying._

"HEY! I told you to stop crying damn it." He rose his voice this time and she squeaked out a sob.

"C-can, can I leave? You're not gonna hurt me?" She croaked through sloppy sobs.

"Yes! Wait No! Get the hell out of here and get home!" He shouted and she scrabbled to her feet before running away at a full canter. _You're welcome you dumb kid. She couldn't be more than fifteen, stupid assholes._ Ragna sighed loudly as he took in his surrounding making sure no one was watched and finally strolled into the unoccupied building. It was almost completely bare with only a few tattered boxes pressed against the walls as if a reminder that this building once had a purpose beyond being scenery and a temporary shelter. Ragna often slept in worse places and was content to spend the evening with a roof over his head.

Most people this time of the year were cuddled up with their lovers or families as the days became shorter and colder, as for him it was just not possible. He had no family, and he definitely didn't have a lover. Noel bugged him like a slighted girlfriend but she stammered around him and blushed like a fool, that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted someone. . . _Sexier?_ He wasn't quite sure, he had the same urges as anyone else but. . . _Women are afraid of me. . ._ "It's full of shit, I deserve something. When I'm done with Terumi and the rest of NOL I am going to do what I wanna do damn it." Ragna walked to one of the boxes and broke off a few planks of wood and brought them next one of walls of the main room. He had yet to explore the building but he didn't really care right now, he just wanted to get warm. Using the boards of wood as the base to a fire he quickly relaxed as the warm heat eased his muscles.

"This is really nice." He breathed as the smoke rose and he observed the lobby of the building now that is was lit by the fire. His eyes scanned the room with light interest as his tension from the day slowly slide from his body. _This is nic-_ **THUD**

_Crap._

Ragna's eyes shot open at the sound of something hitting the floor clumsily his hand shot out to his sword and he readied himself for a fight as the adrenaline pumped into his body. Out of the dim light crept two large red orbs and the thin outline of a white hoodie came into clear focus. Ragna curse at himself as he released his sword and he tried to calm down his heart. "Hey there Tao, I was looking for you."

The cat-woman stopped mid prowl and threw on a large toothy frown, "Awww, Good guy spotted Tao. Where is the fun of it if good guy spots Tao before Tao pounces."

"Well it's good to see you too Tao. I said I was looking for you. Where the Hell have you been today?" He asked as he begun rubbing the tension back out of his shoulders.

"You wanted to see Tao too?! That makes Tao happy!" Tao bounced up and down as she called out to him. She quickly dashed to the wall he was leaning against and sat next to him. She kept the hood down over her face leaving it in shadow but her teeth shown brightly as she smiled at him. "Tao went looking for you!"

"Yeah, Bang told me. How did you find me?" He continued, amused at her acceptance of him. Tao was weird and a bit oblivious but he considered her one of his only friends. Always there with some silly idea that helped him relax or sometimes even smile and that meant a lot. His eyes traveled over her outfit, noting all of the scuffs and nicks that came from her odd and energetic lifestyle.

"Oh yeah. Good guy smells like good guy. That and sword always smells like blood. Tao got lost at first but then Tao caught wind of strong scent." She explained before standing up and stretching, giving a slight wiggle to get just the right delicious pain. Ragna looked her up and down starting with her bare legs and long braided hair that fell on both sides almost all the way down to her calves and begun inspecting her all the way to her head. With the fire burning it's light he could barely see her face from under the hood and he smirked realizing though it wasn't the same as Kokonoe's or his it was very similar and had the same amber and honey colored hue as he legs did. It makes her look exotic and really beautiful he thought as his mind became carried away.

Tao returned to her crouch as he shook himself from his mindset of admiring her skin. _She has nice skin. . ._ He admitted silently and a voice inside him shouted back at him.

_Why her skin?_

_It's pretty and looks smooth..._ He internally answered absent mindedly.

_Why don't you go ahead and feel it, you know that you'd enjoy it._ persuaded a darker more insidious voice.

_No! You can't do that, it's Tao, you're friend, you know FRIEND!_ His conscious shot back, _If you do that she won't be, you'll be a fiend._

_You know you can't spell friend without f.i.e.n.d right? You'd like it and she wouldn't mind, she might really like it. Pet the kitty._ responded the voice of want. Ragna took a deep breath thinking of how to come back to that one but heard Tao stir and he turned his attention back to her slightly startled.

"Hey. Good- Tao sorry, Hey Ragna." Tao piped up awkwardly and she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. _What the Hell?!_ Tao looked up at him and let out a soft hum that, to Ragna, sounded close to a purr. "Tao learned something new today, Will Ragna help Tao?"

_Alright, This is Fucking Weird,_ Ragna noted and he gulped back the harsh words he nearly loosed on her when she started to cuddle up next to him. "Hey Tao are you feeling alright? You never call me Ragna." Tao's eyes shown vibrantly from underneath her hood and she gave him a closed lipped smile. He fought with his desire to look away as Tao took her hood and slid it off of her head. Her dark olive toned skin seemed to gleam in the thin light and he looked at her large green eyes._ Green? Not red?_ he pondered as he looked from unveiled face to her hood that remained extremely dark though it no longer hid her face. _Perhaps it's designed to obscure her features?_ She look almost completely human under the hood. Except she has long furry cat ears and soft short platinum blonde fur around her neck that traced her jaw line to her ears. He lost himself in the her beauty and his curiosity forced a low moan to escape from his throat as he tilted his head towards hers for a better look.

"Scruffy man helped Tao, Tao learned about the holidays and about finding a friend. The one you are _Romantic_ with. Rag know, a mate." Tao explained as her eyes softened and she took a deep breath of Ragna's scent. His heart jumped out of his chest and he took a deep breath wanting to move but couldn't. "If Tao follow Scruffy man's instructions, Tao will have a happy holiday together with Ragna."

"Tao, I- Where the Hell did this all come from?" Ragna asked blushing debating whether his earlier arguing with himself was to blame for his inability to act now.

"Tao never take time to find someone. Ragna makes Tao happy and that is what Tao wants. Plus Tao curious, Tao wants to be romantic with Good guy, Ragna." Ragna readjusted himself straight up and he opened his mouth to say something only to get a 'Ah' to come out. "Scruffy man says you call people you want to be close to by their names and to get close to them when it gets cold, says it always works."

Ragna scoffed at that and looked away from the naive girl, "He's an idiot, it doesn't always work. He keeps trying that with Litchi and you see how she treats him."

"Huh," Tao murmured, lifting her head off of his chest, "Then Tao should stop, nya?" Ragna stiffened at the question and something inside him shifted. _Say no, you don't have to be alone right now. She wants something, give her something._

"Tao." Ragna whispered wishing he didn't feel so awkward about this. He was a man, she was a friend who wanted comfort, or compassion or maybe even love. . . "No, don't stop. I wanna know what that fool told you to do." he finished with a chuckle. _Damn it, Why am I so embarrassed about this._

"Rag helps Tao! Thanks good guy! Ohh Tao means Ragna." Tao purred as she threw own a sharp toothed smile for her friend. Ragna's frown quirked up slightly into a sly smirk.

"Tao, you can call me whatever you want, I really don't mind." He admitted while sliding his arm over her shoulder. The fire cracked and popped as the planks succumbed to the flame and Ragna with his free hand placed the reminiscent of a crate onto the impromptu camp fire. A silly thought went through his head that he was extremely happy this building's floors were made of cement. Tao purred loudly and leaned her head against his forearm causing him to return his gaze and his attentions to her. "So Tao what's next?" Ragna had to ask, deep down he didn't really know either.

"Well Scruffy man says when people get close like this they do this." She informed before lifting her head off of his arm and surged forward towards his face. Ragna panicked at first but the feeling of her lips pushing into his caused him to relax a little and then shut his eyes. It felt soft and right yet at the same time he thought he was doing it wrong and that made him feel awkward as 'all get up'. They sat still bathed in the light and heat of fire and they hearts were racing. Ragna fumbled around as he tried to take in a swift breath and replant a kiss back onto her lips, Tao's hands rose to his chest and she deepened her kiss as well finding it easier than the first. _God this is awkward! Why is this so tough?!_

Ragna pulled his lips away from hers and leaned his head forward so that it was resting on top of hers. She tried to kiss him again but he just smiled and slid his hand to her. . . _Paw?_ The shock made him laugh lightly as she rustled her paw around in his grip. "Tao. How about we try that again, I had my eyes closed. . ." It was a dumb excuse to try it again but it was. . . _Nice? Enjoyable?_ He wasn't sure but it was worth giving it another shot, he couldn't help it; plus now he was Curious.

Tao beamed and pulled her head back off of his before happily mewing "Ha, Tao had eyes closed too. Is that wrong? Tao do it right this time." Ragna's eyebrows rose in bewilderment at the flurry of comments from the blushing girl. Tao surged forward again and Ragna pulled out of her easy reach before she could start that awkwardness all over again.

"Wait Tao, slow down."

"Nya?" she drawled as she stopped and pouted.

"Just go slower into it." Ragna advised before taking a deep breath and pulling forward again. He wasn't sure why he said that but in his mind it might help make it feel less rushed, less odd. Tao this time closed her eyes first and slowly inched herself up onto him. Ragna met her with a softer, warmer kiss that made him feel feverish. _It felt wonderful_, he thought, they were getting better at this and that gave him a confidence to be more bold. His arms wrapped around her in a light pressured embrace, his lips continually left his only to return with more desire, need and passion reflected in his pressing lips. He felt her paws start kneading into his chest and her purrs rumble into into his upper body from where they touched. Time passed slowly as he disregarded everything except for the new experience he was savoring, she felt warm and soft and alive under his lose grip and tingling lips. Her lips parted and he felt her tongue slide into his mouth which caused him to mimic the action the best he could. He started massaging her tongue with his own but found it confusing and odd as her tongue seemed to have a rough feel to it. He loosened his hold on her and she reluctantly pulled away with a satisfied sigh. Ragna embarrassed wiped his lips with the sleeve of his jacked and smiled back at her. She looked completely flustered and at peace with the world. It was an odd stance but Ragna thought it was really cute on her. 'Tao is Tao' he thought letting his embarrassment slip away. "That," he hummed, "was fun. What would be next?"

Tao giggled and shifted into Ragna and she began purring loudly into his chest. Ragna raised an eyebrow in confusion but only put his hand on top of her head as he leaned his head back onto the wall. His mind replayed the experience vividly again and again as he muddled with the idea of letting this happen more often. His hand instinctively brushed itself through her hair and she moaned in delight. "Tao like that, Ragna makes Tao feel like a woman." Ragna's hand stilled only for a moment while he debated whether to tell her she was stupid or she was right. His hand resumed their motion as he decided this is one of the few times he shouldn't curse and say anything hurtful. "Tao loves Ragna, Only Ragna makes Tao feel this way." To that comment Ragna stopped entirely.

"Tao," he started as she lifted her green eyes into view, "I think-" she interrupted his thought by kissing him lightly on the lips. _God damn it Tao. . ._ Ragna cursed at himself, he cursed her, cursed the cold and cursed how he felt. "You're the only person that makes me feel this way too." Tao beamed at the comment and rose to kiss him again, Ragna met her kiss this time and he hands went into motion; The hand on her head continued it's petting as his other hand went to her face and he traces the smooth amber skin that bordered her fur. She pulled away and took his hand on her face with her paw and pulled it to her chest, Ragna jumped but didn't remove his gaze from her eyes. "Tao, what's next?"

"Scruffy Man told me to do different things but Tao thinks he wasn't sure. Rag want Tao to try anyway?" Tao chimed.

"Uh, sure. Just. . . Be careful." Ragna warned cautiously. _This might not end well_ he added to himself as she pulled at his jacket. She slid it off of his shoulders and pulled down on the collar of his shirt before leaning in towards him. He observed in slight interest as she looked at his neck and the slight amount of chest showing from the top of his shirt. Her hands slid to his hips and she took in a deep breath.

"Ragna was bleeding, Tao can fix that." She breathed on his bite. He opened his mouth to tell her not to mess with it but stopped cold when he felt her rough tongue slide over his bite marks. It felt. . . _Really Good?! What the Hell is WRONG WITH ME?!_ Tao's tongue danced over his neck slightly cleaning it with a light delicious pain. Ragna stiffened as she moved down from his neck to the top of his chest tracing a new line of delight and aching promise. He stiffened as she took his shirt off and his he sat there with only his jacket half way on and his friend licking his chest. "Did Tao hurt Ragna?" she breathed as she stopped 'bathing' him.

"No, it feels really good." He admitted then threw on a wicked grin, "I didn't say you could stop." he growled with a dark intent of want. Tao smiled at that and put her tongue on his nipple, starting again from there. Ragna's heart thumped harder and harder as she played on his chest. _God damn it, I am not a Masochist but who knew this kind of pain could bring pleasure._ Ragna moaned a guttural sigh as Tao returned to his neck with one last lick. He panted lightly and she just smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Wow Tao. . . I guess it's my turn." Tao blushed profusely at his enthusiastic response.

"Um, Ragna wants to clean Tao? Uh, no one has ever done that to Tao." She embarrassingly admitted. Ragna swallowed and thrown on a smile.

"Good, I want to be the first." He took a long thought gathering blink, he had decided. . . "I want to be the only one." He breathed as he begun to undo her hoodie.

* * *

They had spent the evening together, cuddled in a heap of clothes and limbs that wrapped around themselves in front of that warm fire. Ragna didn't want to admit it but he enjoyed licking her like he did. He was pleasantly surprised and embarrassed that when he got her hoodie off he got to see more than he thought he would. Though she was wearing cute red panties she didn't have anything over her breast. As Ragna stirred his mind jumped to this memory, him cheeks lit up and his pants became tighter with the lewd thoughts. She had licked his nipples and he repaid the favor. . . His pants were getting much tighter. _Damn it. . ._

Tao snoozed peacefully with the occasional snore to rumble her hair out of her face. They didn't go much farther than that but it was just what Ragna needed he decided. He had helped her and himself at the same time, he final saw what all those other fools got to live during these infernal holidays. . . And he got to be one of them this year. _A fool in love._ He laughed lightly trying not to wake her, _Who'd of figured I'd fall in love._ his chuckle caused her to stir from her nap and she stretched her arms over his head before wrapping them around his neck. He pretended to be poking the dying fire with a left over plank of wood, stirring the embers and coals as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. "Nya, Ragna, you smell good." Tao mumbled as she bundled her hoodie over her bare skin.

"Morning Tao. Sleep well?" Ragna asked calmly. It was odd to him, he never felt this relax when he woke up. He always had trouble falling asleep whether from his reoccuring nightmares or the threat of head hunters finding him unconscious he always felt uneasy. . . But this. . . _This was pleasant, Damn, it's wonderful!_ he corrected as he removed his arm from her waist and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Smiling that same 'cat that ate the canary' grin Tao nodded and let a light purr rumble up through her before she started fiddling with her hoodie. "Tao feels great! Ragna really knows how to cuddle!" Ragna chuckled lightly then untangled himself so he also could get dressed. The chill of the night had diminished but the winter seasons' winds brought a cold breeze to his arms and chest now that the fire sizzled out. "Ragna?" Tao meowed in a questioning tone.

"Huh, what it is?" Ragna softly called through his shirt as he tried to throw it on and stay close to her for warmth.

"Is Ragna Tao's mate now?"

Ragna came to a coughing halt as he tugged his head through the top of his shirt. "Mate?!" Ragna sputtered as he fought his desire to scream obscenities, "Tao! What the- You want me to be your mate?!"

"Nya, of course!" She chimed proudly as she threw on her modified hood and her normal appearance of a shadowed face, red eyes and huge smile came back into being.

Ragna struggled with his thoughts, she wanted him to be her mate. _Do Kaka's mate for life? Or is it a seasonal thing? WAIT! If I'm her mate does that mean I have to- or get to. . . Shit._ He stilled his hands that had begun clutching unconsciously at the inquiry and he breathed deeply. "Tao, why do you want me to be your mate?"

Tao's tail twitched and she tilted her head as if confused, "Because Rag is good to Tao, Tao loves Ragna and He teach Tao how to be Romantic." His face scrunched up as he realized she was confused as to why he asked. _Damn it, she's making me look stupid. TAO is making me look stupid._ stretching in a prone position Tao rose to her full height slowly. "Ragna?"

"Hehe," He snickered and he lost all his annoyance as he stood up and threw his jacket over his shoulders. "Tao, I'm sorry I didn't understand. I. . . Love you too." He mumbled as if he regretted saying it but inside it was freeing. Liberating. It was right.

"We're mates?!" Tao growled in excitement.

"Yeah, we are mates." Ragna conceded and then kissed the top of her hood.

"YES!" The cat girl roared and started dancing in little hops and skips around him. Damn she's energetic,_ Man she's a spaz. But a cute spaz._

Ragna took one of the girls paws and wrapped it around his arm as he grabbed his sword he started for the exit back into the world. "Hey Tao, I gotta ask, why did you wanna find a mate, I mean now of all times?"

Tao paused short of the door and gazed up at him as if she'd forgotten why she was with him arm in arm. "Uh, OH YEAH!" She shouted digging up the reason from her short memory span, "Tao was curious about it."

Ragna's jaw dropped a few inches and he stared at her blankly in shock at her admission. Laughing Ragna slide his sword over his should and patted her head with his free hand, "You know Tao, they say curiosity killed the cat."

"Curiosity Kills?!" She said frightened of the idea. Ragna just laughed harder and took his hand off her head while he pushed them back into motion again.

"It could have if you asked me to be your mate on one of my bad days." Ragna explained once they stepped into the frigid windy morning. It was cold but it wasn't that bad since he had her to keep him warm. 'It's going to be a good day for once.'

"Oh my Ragna," called a youthful high-born noble woman's voice, it held a feign shocked tone in it and Ragna knew right away who it was. _Son of a Bitch. Spoke far too soon._ "You brute of a man. What have you been doing with that girl all night? I knew you were a Barbarian but to seduce this poor creature is more foul of you that I would have believed possible." Rachel sat on a bench only feet away from the entrance of the building in which he and Tao had spent the night together.

"God damn it you Hell Rabbit! It's not like that, I wouldn't-" He started but was cut off once she stood up and rose her hand in dismissal of his statement.

"I do not care what you have to say you fiend. I knew you liked young women you pedophile, I am surprised you didn't try that on me" She mocked as she gave a crinkled in disgust gaze at Ragna. Ragna growled, his fury returning as he debated using his Bloodedge to knock some sense into her but what happened first surprised him. Tao let go of his arm walked forward and slapped Rachel across the face. Ragna stifled a gasp, Rachel blinked several times in shock and Tao withdrew her claw blades from her paws.

"Tao asked Ragna to be her mate, Tao loves Ragna and Ragna loves Tao!" She growled in defense of her new mate. "Do not make Ragna angry or else Tao will have to rip Rabbit lady to shreds."

Ragna brought his palm to his face wanting to hide. Rachel went too far and Tao doesn't realize she does this all the time. . . CRAP!

"Well I Never!" Rachel raised her voice, actually upset, "Wait until the others hear about this!" She said before using her magic to teleport away. _Tell the others?! WHAT OTHERS?!_

Tao cheered loudly that she got the Rabbit lady to go away but inside Ragna dreaded the comment events. Loving Tao already brought up an odd set of future events but now Rachel is planning on using this union against him. _Tao's Curiosity is gonna get me killed,_ he cursed as he walked over to Tao and wrapped his arm in hers.

"Tao."

"Yes Ragna?" She answered cheerfully.

"I Love you. . ." He shot back sarcastically but she didn't get it. She didn't get anything. And that is a big part of what he liked about her.

"Tao loves you too." she responded seriously with a cheerful smile. . . _Hooray for Love._

* * *

**AN: Hello, I am Eis and this is my first and possible my own BlazBlue Fanfic. I did this because I was requested to but it turned out to be a whole lot of fun while I was out of town on Holiday vacation. I hope you all enjoyed the story and please don't be afraid to tell me how you feel about the story. PM me if you want, because depending on everyone's response to this story I may make a several chapter follow up.**

**Okay, I wanna let everyone know I did the hood thing with Taokaka so it could be easier to be romantic and yes, I messed around with how she'd look under the hood. I normally like to keep to the kanon of games and stories but on this one I just decided to have fun and let my mind fill in the gaps. SIDENOTE- I really like Tao x Ragna stories though they are rare but honestly Noel x Ragna and Tsubaki x Jin/Tsubaki x Ragna are slightly higher on my list but since I see them way more often I had to do this for everyone else who has a soft spot for Tao and Ragna pairings! xD**

**I wanna give a personal shout out to Shadowfang, you did in a way inspire me to do this story and I hope all your works get the attention they deserve. Also for the request, turned out better than I expect I hope you enjoy it most of all.**

**Keep reading, Stay classy and Enjoy, Eis out.**


End file.
